


Suzume

by tokyoblackbird



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyoblackbird/pseuds/tokyoblackbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of KuroFai drabbles and head-canons. Ranges from G to M. Full of crack abominations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss the Chef (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M  
> Warnings: Sex

It had been a long day at work. Kurogane had gotten back from a business trip at 6 AM and reported to work at 8 for a training session. He had forgotten to pack lunch and a pigeon had shat on his head. After finally extricating the sedan out of a ten block traffic jam, Kurogane arrived at home. Fai greeted him at the door as he was grumpily taking off his shoes.

"Welcome home, Kuro-poo," Fai said, with far too much energy. "Would you like dinner, a bath, or me?"

He was naked, but for an apron. That was only proper.

Kurogane looked Fai up and down once, closed his eyes, and, wearing only socks, backed right out of the house again. 

It seemed the whole world had gone insane. 

"But what's wrong?" asked the wicked voice in his head. "Do you not like it?"

Actually the voice was in his ear. It was Fai's voice. Fai had followed him out and was stood naked, in an apron, in the driveway. In plain view of the neighbors.

His cute ass blushed pink in the setting sun.

Kurogane rushed back into the house, dragging Fai behind him. 

 

Fai was bent over the kitchen counter, Kurogane's fingers digging into his hips. 

Fai's fingers scrabbled for purchase on the counter top as Kurogane fucked him. 

Fai's cock was hard and swung between his legs; precum splattered the apron-front like a Pollock piece.

"Ohhhh Kuro, faster, faster," urged Fai. "I want it _harder_." His face was pressed against the counter top, his mouth open, moaning. 

Kurogane's balls slapped against Fai's ass. He was in all the way. He had really missed the feeling of Fai's tight ass around his cock. And Fai was so dirty, the way he forced his ass back against Kurogane's hips. "I love the feeling of you inside of me..."

However, mid-thrust, a wicked demon entered Kurogane's mind.

Suddenly he could not stop thinking of food euphemisms. 

 _Yeah, fill that jelly donut!_ said the demon in his head. And then, in rapid succession: 

_Stir that soup!_

_Scramble those eggs!_

_Whip that cream!_

_Melt that butter!_

_Grind that coffee!_

_Shake that martini!_

_Corn that cob!_

_Stuff that turkey!_

To Fai's incredibly painful frustration, Kurogane slowed his thrusting until he came...to a full stop.

"NO!" Kurogane roared, at the demon in his head. "FUCK YOUUUU."

Kurogane was so disheartened that Fai had to huffily jerk himself off, and also Kurogane could never eat jelly donuts ever again. 

 


	2. Food for Thought (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M  
> Warnings: Slight vore.

They were waiting for their breathing to slow.

They were lying side-by-side, holding hands. Kurogane's thumb traced gentle circles on Fai's wrist bone. Fai's head was pillowed on Kurogane's shoulder. 

"Was it good?" whispered Fai. 

Kurogane squeezed Fai's hand. His eyes were closed. 

Fai wanted to say, _"I want a kiss,_ " or _"Asleep already?_ " What came out was, "Will you get tired of me?" 

"What?" 

"Will you get tired," said Fai, "of having sex with the same person for the rest of your life?"

"I...don't think about it," said Kurogane. 

"Oh." 

Kurogane rolled onto his side and pulled Fai into a kiss.

Fai tensed, a reflex from his past, the kind of thing that always made Kurogane angry. Not angry at Fai--just--everything, he supposed. Everything that existed that made good people like Fai afraid. He kissed him.

Slowly he felt Fai's back relax under his hands, felt Fai stop thinking and give in. That was good.

"We're good," Kurogane said. "Isn't that good enough?"

"Maybe we should mix things up though." 

"Sure." Kurogane smirked. 

"Is there...anything you've wanted to do with me?"

Kurogane considered the details of Fai: the delicate dip of his upper lip; under the sheets, the tight length of his body and the fine hair on the legs that tangled with his; his blue eyes... No matter how long he stared--and Kurogane could stare at Fai the way some stared at the sky--for hours--the sight of Fai fed only a growing hunger. 

"I want to eat you," Kurogane said. "When I kiss you, I want to bite off your pretty little mouth." He paused, waited for Fai to react.

Fai only subconsciously bit his own lip. 

"I want to bite into your neck; I want to chew and swallow."

"I don't believe you," said Fai. "You won't hurt me, even when I want you to."

"I don't want to hurt you, dumbass," said Kurogane. "Just want to bite and break skin sometimes."

Kurogane lifted Fai's hand to his own mouth. "I want to bite off all your fingertips." He placed a kiss on each of Fai's fingertips. He let the hand fall. 

Fai felt the stubble teeth on Kurogane's jaw. 

"So you like my cock in your mouth?" Fai teased warily. 

"I like it." Kurogane smiled. "But it's not enough. What we do is never enough. I want to devour you." 

"Lucky you," returned Fai. "It's incredibly lucky that you fell in love with me."

He ran a light hand down Kurogane's chest, mimed unzipping. "I--I want to skin you."

Kurogane choked out a laugh. Fai's hand stopped just under Kurogane's bellybutton. 

"You're so big and handsome and mysterious," said Fai. "I want to get into your head. I want cut you open and put myself in." 

They kissed. ("You make me feel safe," murmured Fai, too quietly.)

"Weren't we talking about sex?" said Kurogane.

"I thought we were talking about sex," said Fai innocently. 

"No," said Kurogane. 

"No, I guess that was something else, wasn't it?"


	3. Flowers in Winter (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None
> 
> This one's for the Scott Pilgrim fans.

**I.**

_At night, on a public bus, going somewhere._

"If we're going to date," Fai said. "You may have to defeat--"

"Wait," said Kurogane. "I know this movie. Your seven evil exes, right?" 

"Erm, only the one," said Fai. 

Kurogane looked disappointed. 

"Well, I mean, it's probably going to be a boss battle."

"Ha! That bastard is going down. Where is he?"

Fai smiled nervously. "How about we just make out right now?"

"Where is your ex though?"

* * *

  **II.**

  _At night, in Chaos Theater. King Ashura on stage, with Fai beside him._

The audience was silent as Kurogane approached. 

"You want to fight _me_ ," said King Ashura, "for him?"

Determining the question redundant, Kurogane continued up the stage steps, Souhi unsheathed.

"Why on earth," said King Ashura, rising to his feet, "would you want to do that?"

"Shut up and fight me, asshole."

"Kuro-poo is so romantic," sighed Fai. "Could it be," he said, wiggling his eyebrows meaningfully, "He is IN LOVE WITH ME?"

Kurogane blushed. "You--you shut up too."

Alas, Kurogane did not gain the Power of Love as Fai had hoped.

But he already had a big sword, so he proceeded to kick ass anyway.

"I almost wish you'd dated more people," he grumbled, later. "That wasn't a boss battle."

"I think," said Fai, "you missed the point somehow."

* * *


	4. Beat (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None

It was 6:00 AM, a summer Thursday.

 _Seventy-eight. Seventy-nine._ Mid-sit-up,Kurogane pulled his iPod out of his pocket to change the song. 

A black iPod classic. 160 gig. He hadn't bothered to change the earphones. They were factory white and kind of shitty, but he compensated with volume.

Fai lay on his stomach beside Kurogane. He had long abandoned their (one-sided) sit-up contest in favor of enjoying the sun sliding through the windows, the punchy smell of yoga mat and old sweat. He liked the sounds Kurogane made with each sit-up, especially as the count increased.

(Slowly roughening breathing.)

"What are you listening to, Kuro-poo?" He stole an earphone.

A heavy electronic beat. "Ow." It felt like being punched in the head, repeatedly. "Gosh, do you have something else?"

"Put that back." _Eighty_ _-two. Eighty-three._

"I'm gonna find you a better song." Curiously, Fai scrolled through Kurogane's Top 25 Most Played. "Kuro-wan really likes techno, doesn't he?"

"Better than your hipster crap."

"Indie," corrected Fai. "Grumpy Kuro-daddy, a raver! Hmm, Skrillex and...The Glitch Mob?"

 _Ninety-five. Ninety-six._ Kurogane grunted. 

Fai hummed contentedly. He wanted to run his fingers through Kurogane's damp hair, down the hard bumps of his sweat-glazed torso. Pecs and abs. His hands would end up sticky with smelly sweat, and he wouldn't mind. A funny thing, lust. Really strange.

Kurogane rolled his eyes, as if reading Fai's mind. "Hundred," he muttered. _Hundred one._

The beat _dropped_ in some jittery pop remix as Fai fell back and stretched languorously. 

Actually, it really suited Kurogane, he thought, as he tapped his fingers to the rhythm. At first he was too slow--faster. 

The song was all itchy restlessness. (So unlike Fai's melancholy somnolence--think Daughter, Bon Iver.) A woman declared something vague about love, her voice looped into an auto-tuned mantra. Pumping bassline, electric energy. Yes, that was Kurogane. 

Every day, Fai thought, he understood more. What it was like to occupy Kurogane's skin.

"Kuro-woof. Kuro-nyaa," said Fai. "Kuro baby. Kuro love."

Kurogane pulled a face. "Can you give me back my--" _Hundred twenty-one._  "Earphones--"  _Hundred twenty-two._  


"Guess what, Kuro-sweetie?" Fai grinned. "You can stand under my umbrella."

"Jesus Christ." A smile escaped.  _Hundred twenty four._

 


	5. Weight on the Moon (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Genderbent pregnant Fai.

Fai lay on a wool blanket on dewy grass, right before dawn. The stars clung like raindrops--no, they were sliding. The moon hung fat and oozing. 

Actually, she lay on the operating table. Kurogane held her hand; he looked uncomfortable; he was, after all, a mechanic in scrubs. His callouses were imprinting into her palms. The room was cold.  

The five or six doctors, all masked and in blue, were virtually interchangeable. They talked constantly to each other; their hands were always moving; they seemed to multiply like unfocused mirages; she wished they would stay still. Kurogane stood still and serious. Fai's hair was tucked in a plastic cap. Kurogane's was too. She wanted to remark that they matched. She wished the doctors would be quiet because she wanted to tell Kurogane that it was cute that they matched. She wished he would hold her other hand too because the room was cold. 

No, she lay on a wool blanket, before dawn, and Kurogane lay beside her, smiling, which was rare. 

He slid his hands from her elbows up to her wrists, slowly, and pinned her underneath. She was aware of the dimming moon, and of his weight. 

 

 


End file.
